I'll Never Stop Loving You
by animeaddictmimori
Summary: This was Mako's life now. Another day, another case. But what happens when one of those cases hits a little to close to home?


Another day, another case.

This was Mako's life now.

He saw his brother and friends every so often. Bolin had become a big mover star and also still played for the Fire Ferrets in his off times; Asami was the CEO of the fully reestablished Future Industries and Korra...well, she was off doing Avatar duties and still training and living with Tenzin on Air Temple Island. Mako had really put his past behind him for the most part. "Most part" being the key words.

The firebender sighed as he pulled on his detective outfit, ready to start his day. He adjusted his jacket in the mirror, pulling the bottom down tight to smooth out any creases. For some reason, he was always oddly picky about how he looked when he arrived at work. Dress to impress was something that was always embedded into his brain. He reached into his breast pocket, gently caressing the photo inside.

Yes, it was crazy.

He still carried that picture of himself and Korra from the Glacier Spirits Festival even though they had long broken up. Mako still had a hard time wrapping his head around how much time had passed since then. Had it really been almost two years? However the boy couldn't lie to himself. He still loved Korra as much as he originally did. If anything, he had fallen more in love with her over the past couple of years. He had seen plenty of articles in the paper about her exploits in the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation. Mako wondered if he had chosen to stay by her side...would he have experienced these things with her?

Is part of him upset by that fact? Of course he is. He curses himself everyday for not fighting for his relationship with Korra however, he chose the same path Korra herself did. They were still young; both needed time to grow. If they had to grow apart, it would be a challenge, but it was one Mako was mostly definitely sure he was willing to take on.

Mako finally finished getting ready and headed out the door start a new day.

Another day, another case.

–

Mako wasn't sure what to think when he first opened the case file on his desk that early crisp morning. He also didn't know what to think about the little boy sitting in front of him. Apparently, according to Beifong, this boy was also a part of the case.

The seasoned yet still semi-newbie detective flipped through the many pages within the manila folder until one sheet caught his eye. It was eye catchingly awful. Two people, one male and one female, completely cut down. They lay in a pool of their own blood with wounds he had never seen before: round holes through their clothing and skin. What could've possibly been that small and caused that much damage so quickly?

Mako looked up to the boy, realizing he was only about ten years old. His hair was very unkempt and his clothing was torn. Dark patches on his clothing were now easier to recognize after he saw the newspaper article. It was the blood of his family. Mako tried to keep his head straight; he suddenly found himself recalling memories he did not want to see.

Splattered blood. Fire. The screams of his father and mother.

"Mako!" He looked up across the room at the doorway to see Beifong standing there, her hand on her hip. She tried to keep a straight face as she stared at his. He was pale and seemed to be breathing deeply. It was like he had seen a ghost. "What have you been doing in here? I've been calling you for the past minute or so."

The boy rubbed his face, clearing his eye sight. He shook his head and released a deep breath. "Sorry I was thinking about this case...um, what did you need Chief?"

"I was just making sure the boy here was with you. You need to get him to talk. I've tried all morning, but he won't speak to me." Beifong explained.

Mako nodded as Beifong left the room again, shutting the door. The firebender looked back over at the disheveled boy sitting across from him. He was sitting in the large chair, holding his knees close to his body, as if they were a shield. Every couple of seconds he would take in a large shaky breath and release it very softly. The resemblance of this small boy was uncanny; he really looked like a young Bolin. Mako found it difficult to ignore but knew he needed to solve this case. He flipped back to the first sheet in the folder. It was a piece of thin paper covered with questions which Beifong wanted answered.

How did these two people die?

What are these pellets found in the bodies?

What does the boy know that he isn't telling us?

Could this possibly be a Triad crime?

There were too many questions to read quickly so Mako simply set the folder aside. Nothing in there would be able to explain or help him to understand what exactly this boy had been through. He pulled himself to his feet, walked around the table and grabbed a chair near the door. Sitting down just next to the boy, he tried to start out gently. He wasn't going to start with the case at hand. The boy was just too young for that.

"Hey. I'm Mako. What's your name?" he said, leaning over and crossing his arms, resting them on his knees.

The boy looked up for the first time and met eyes with him. His deep golden eyes held so much emotion and pain.

"I'm...Jiro." said the boy, suddenly sitting up.

Well that was much easier than expected... Mako thought to himself as he leaned back in the chair.

"Okay, Jiro...do you know why you're here?" Mako questioned, trying to carefully watch the boy's movements and expressions. Those could explain a story much more than words.

"My sister and my brother were killed." Jiro said simply, not so much as batting an eyelash. His voice was stern and emotionless.

Mako was taken aback by the boy's attitude. He didn't seem to have any emotion about the situation. However, Mako had seen this enough previously to realize that he was probably hiding his pain. Not to mention, he had done the exact same thing after his parents death. Not wanting to seem weak, he hid his pain from the world, even from Bolin too. Even now, Mako wasn't sure if he ever actually let himself feel sorrow over his parents death. Shaking his head, he brought himself back to the case at hand.

The boy seemed full of things to say and Mako wanted to be sure to find out everything he needed to know.

–

"So...you got all of this from this boy...he said his name was Jiro?" Beifong asked as she tossed Mako's notes from his discussion with Jiro on her desk.

"Yes, Chief. It seems your suspicious were correct about this being a gang crime but it was not the Triple Threat Triad. It was the Agni Kais." Mako explained. "The two who were found dead were Jiro's older siblings, not his parents as it was first thought. The male was his brother, Ichiro. The female was his sister, Makoto. All three of them worked for the Agni Kai group. Apparently it was his brother's decision to try and run away from the group. They were tired of working so hard and getting nothing for it."

Lin sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She released a breath as she did so. "You don't have to explain anything else. I can follow the story from just that." The metalbender grabbed the folder again, flipping through the pages.

"Actually Chief...if I can say..." Mako proposed. He waited for Lin to make eye contact with him before continuing. "Jiro mentioned...another sibling. Still with the Agni Kai. He asked me to help her."

Lin turned in her chair towards him, now curious. "So, you're wanting to go to their territory, I'm assuming."

"Yes, sir." Mako replied instantly. "I want to help Jiro's sister. I want to reunite them together."

Lin held her hand up. "I understand and I'll allow this. However..." she paused she leaned over into her desk drawer, grabbing what looked like small pellets. Dropping them on her table without delicacy, the pellets made a loud clanking noise on the wooden table. "We need to know what these are. Thanks to some of your fellow detectives, we have discovered they are called bullets. Another thing..." she placed her hand over them and was able to bend the several pellets into one single one. "They are made of iron so I can bend them with no problem. The issue is that these were found in the bodies of the deceased. I'm not a medical professional, but I know the human skin is pretty strong. We don't know what shot these into those kids."

"Jiro thinks it was called a gun." Mako pointed out, trying to not sound arrogant. "He mentioned this several times as I talked to him. He said that the Agni Kais had been working on this creation for a long time. Apparently, that's what his siblings were doing. His siblings were earthbenders and by training, metalbenders."

Beifong nodded. "So...is the boy also a bender?"

Mako shook his head. "No, he isn't. Or at least he says he isn't. I'm not completely positive."

"Alright. We may know what this weapon is that is shooting these bullet like things but that doesn't mean we can defend ourselves with something we've never seen before." Lin told her best detective. She walked around the desk up to Mako, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'll get a group of my best metalbenders to accompany you, but you need to be extra careful. I don't want you to end up like these kids, you hear me?"

He nodded. "Yes sir."

–

Korra was grateful to finally be able to take a break from traveling. For the past two years, it seemed like she was constantly on the move.

First it was a visit to the Earth Kingdom and that was a crazy trip. The Earth Queen was a woman of great wisdom, but she also took no crap. Eventually Korra was able to convince her that the walls around Ba Sing Se were no longer necessary. If those walls would actually come down was another matter entirely.

Her next trip led her to the Fire Nation where she met with Fire Lord Homura and her father, the previous Fire Lord, Zuko. She learned so much about the Hundred Years War, how much the Fire Nation has changed since that time, and about Aang's journey in his life. Korra craved learning more about her past lives. Since she didn't have the Avatar Connection anymore after the Harmonic Convergence, she felt it was her duty to know of the deeds the Avatars before her had accomplished. If they themselves couldn't pass it down to the Avatars after her, then she would herself. They all had done so much that it had to be passed down to each Avatar, even if the cycle had been restarted.

Korra collapsed onto her bed in her room at Air Temple Island, finally glad to be home. It was late; the air kids had wanted to spend time with her when she got back from the Fire Nation. Korra couldn't believe how much they had all grown since she had last been here. Her trip to the Fire Nation lasted nearly six months. Even Rohan was walking all around the island now, trying to keep up with his older siblings. Just as Katara had predicted, he was also an airbender and even at his young age, he was already starting to learn how to bend as well. Korra couldn't help but be proud. Those kids had all been through so much already; it was about time they started to have a normal childhood. They deserved it.

The Avatar curled up into a ball on her bed, thinking about everything she wanted to do tomorrow. She wanted to go see Bolin and his new mover. There were even signs and posters promoting the mover all the way in the Fire Nation. She wanted to see Asami and check in on Future Industries too. Korra knew how important the company was to the non-bender and Korra was sure that Asami was probably the best CEO the company would ever have. It was probably thriving just fine.

And...she wanted to see Mako too.

As much as Korra wanted to deny her feelings for the firebender, the more she realized how it really bothered her to ignore them. If anything, being away from him for so long had made her come to terms with how Mako really did complete her. Sometimes, when she would think about making a hasty decision, she would remember when Mako would tell her to think things through and to trust her own instincts.

She had finally decided.

She wanted to tell him exactly how she still felt and that she was still in love with him.

At some point, Korra realized she had fallen asleep because suddenly she was jerked awake by a commotion just outside her room within the temple. She sat up in bed, seeing Naga leaning her head into Korra's window. The polar bear dog had also heard something. Just as Korra was about to stand up, her door slid open revealing someone she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Beifong? What are you doing here this time of night?" Korra questioned.

Lin shook her head. "I don't have time to explain. I need you to come with me right now. Mako's in trouble."

Korra's heart sank. "W-What?" She was barely able to mumble the word.

"I'll explain everything on the way. We must go now!" Lin urged as she took off down the hallway.

Korra finally felt herself take off after the police chief but her mind was completely elsewhere. What could've possibly happened to Mako in which Beifong would need her help?

–

They were safe.

That was all that mattered to Mako at this point.

Shortly after he and his fellow policeman had gone into the suspected home base of the Agni Kai, somehow Jiro had followed them there. As soon as the gang members had seen little Jiro, and realized he was still alive, that was when they pulled out their invention. The thing Jiro had called a gun.

Mako clutched his side, feeling the warm blood seeping out through his fingers. He grimaced at the pain but tried to keep himself awake. After handing off Jiro to another officer, Mako had returned to the fray, trying to protect everyone. This was his idea after all. Shortly after returning, Mako had found Jiro's older sister, Yuri, being held captive by them.

He had managed to save her, but in the escape, he had been hit by one of the bullets from the gun. The pain had been, and still was, excruciating. Blood had poured out in buckets and as he walked out of the gang's stronghold, he told Yuri to run for it. The girl was adamant about staying with him, but he had finally convinced her to leave. Yuri hadn't left without a fight though. She was an earthbender and so she had earthbent the ground around Mako to protect him from any other groupies who might try to come and find him.

Mako opened his eyes to semi-darkness. He had a fire lit in his left hand to keep himself warm as it was a chilly night, but also something to focus on.

I'm not going to make it out of here... Mako realized.

He reached into his jacket, not caring that his hand was covered in blood. It was a desperate move for the desperate boy.

Mako looked down at the photo, at the two geeky smiling faces of himself and the girl he loved. As he looked at the photo, at his precious memory, he felt tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

He wouldn't get to make amends with Korra.

He wouldn't be able to tell her that she was the light of his life.

He wouldn't be able to show her how much he loved her.

Mako's arm fell to his side. He was just unable to hold up his arm anymore. The fire in his left palm faded. His mind wondered to his brother. That only made his tears run faster. What an awful brother he was...leaving Bolin all alone in the world.

No...

He took that back. Korra and Bolin would be there for each other. Asami too. They would all be okay without him. Always.

–

Korra ran like mad into the Agni Kai's hideout. She took out members of the group left and right, holding nothing back. Lin had explained everything to her. Korra realized why Mako had been so adamant about helping this young boy. The young Avatar remembered the day underneath the tree when Mako had explained how he and Bolin were orphans. They were all the other had in life anymore. Mako had identified with the boy so much. Korra knew he wouldn't let anyone live alone like he did.

She twist and turned through the building, trying to find Mako anywhere. Desperate, she even checked the staircases outside and the small patios towards the top of the building. Fortunately for Korra, Lin was able to catch up with her. By using her sense, Lin was able to find Mako. Korra didn't even wait for permission; as soon as Mako's location had passed Lin's lips, she was off and running. Sure enough, Korra saw a hastily earthbent shelter just at a corner down a small alley between the two Agni Kai buildings. She earthbent the rock open only to nearly lose her mind.

Sitting in a pool of his own blood was Mako. His arms were at his side and his head hung limp downward towards his chest. Korra dashed over to him, tears flowing from her eyes freely.

This isn't happening.

This is NOT happening.

Not now.

Please.

Anything but this...

Korra grabbed Mako's face gently, caressing his cheeks with her fingers. "Mako...hey...please wake up for me...Mako..." Korra whispered to him. She brushed his disheveled hair from his face. He had changed so much; he looked so much older to her now, two years was such a difference in her eyes.

She suddenly felt Mako's head jerk. Her attention was drawn to his eyes. They began to flutter ever so slightly but they did not open fully. Korra leaned her head down to look straight at him.

"K-Korra...?" he choked, the simple name barely escaping his lips.

The girl nodded vigorously while practically screaming, "Yes, yes! It's me." Korra was so happy to see him conscious. "I'm going to heal you, Mako. Okay? Just give me a second." She pulled a pouch off of her belt and waterbended the water out of it, covering the wound.

Without a second thought, Mako's right hand lifted off the ground and slapped her hand away. The pure water fell, mixing with the blood covering the ground. "N-no."

"Mako, why did you do that?! I need to heal you...I need to-" Korra was cut off as Mako's hand reached up to cup her face in his palm.

Mako shook his head. "I-I'm not going t-to make it, K-Korra." The words barely escaped his mouth before he had a coughing fit, spitting up a pool of blood in the process. Korra started to speak but Mako shook his head again. It seemed like the only way he could communicate. "I need to tell you something, Korra."

The Avatar could do nothing but stare at the wounded boy in front of her. The boy who held her heart in his hands.

"I love you. I never should've let you walk away that day. I should have grabbed you by the hand and pulled you close to me. I should have been there every day for you after that." Mako explained through coughs and spells of shallow breathing. "I don't care if you love me back. I just needed you to know that I'll never stop loving you."

Korra pulled Mako into a hug, tears streaming down her face. Her body trembled horribly against his. "Mako...I never stopped loving you either! I wish I hadn't ever left you. I wish you could've come to the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation with me. I need you to breathe, to live...Mako, please don't leave me." Korra pleaded.

As she held onto him, she felt his grip on her arms loosen. His arms splashed into the blood all around him. No. This wasn't happening; it wasn't possible. Memories of the two of them together, the good times and the bad, the happy and the sad flashed before Korra's eyes while she just sobbed into the shoulder of the boy she loved, unsure if she would ever be able to move on.


End file.
